Not Your Normal Vampire life
by therussianbookworm
Summary: Henry has a  Little Sister named Sophie. There is a lot more to her than what meets the eye.Henry is on a case he finds Sophie is somehow in it. Is she going to help them? Betray them? Or is she going to teach Henry a lessons for what he's done to her


A Vampire's life is not all fun and Games

By padmedelacour

Disclaimer : I only own Sophia. There aren't any major spoilers. I guess it depends what you think spoilers are.  
The stuff in this chapter is very random. And , this just little things to let you learn a little bit about Sophie and her relationship with Henry. No Flames! First BT story!

Summery: A Vampire's life is not all fun and games. Literally! What If Henry from Blood Ties has a little sister? Something is bound to happen. When Henry is forced to take her along on a mission, will she help, or make things worse? If for the better ? How? If for the Worse, Will she betray them? WARNING: There will be some brotherly love at the end!

Henry was at the front door of his home, he took a deep breath getting ready for the usual noise and such: Banging, Loud radio etc. As much as he didn't want to. he opened the door, he was very tired from the events that happened a few hours ago, the usual, helping Vikki solve another confusing murder, so he was in no mood to deal with it . He walked in, he squinted, then opened one eye, It was quiet, too quiet.

" I'm Home! Sophie?" Henry yelled. No answer.

" Sophia?" Henry tried again using her whole name. She knew that if he used that name..she was in trouble. All the sudden he was knocked to the ground. He groaned, on his chest was Sophie.

" Hiya Henry!" Sophie said. It was summer break for Sophie, and it was only the beginning. Henry couldn't wait for it to be over, 2 weeks have passed since she came home from some magic school in Scotland. As much as he loved her, she could be the most annoying thing on the face of the _universe_. Usually, it was worse, MUCH worse. He was surprised that she didn't play a joke on him or anything. ( They could be QUIET dangerous) Henry had an Idea to try to make her stop. Even if it did mean to get in a fight with her.

" Sophie, Do you do this to your friends at school? If so , I feel bad for them." Henry said getting up from the floor. He went into his room with Sophiebehind him. He sat himself on the bed, she did the same.

" Nope, Why?" Sophie said with a grin.

" Tell you what, If I play a game or do something with you will you not be annoying the whole summer? " Henry asked. Sophie scoffed. Uh-oh.

" One thing for the whole summer? I want much more than that! One a week!" Sophie said satisfied. Henry was desperate.

"Fine! Just make sure you leave Vikki and I alone, Understand?" Henry said tiredly.

" Okay.. Who's Vikki? " Sophie asked. She then gasped.

" Does someone have a girlfriend?" She said eying Henry. This just made him annoyed.

" No , someone does NOT have a girlfriend. Vikki is just a _friend_ who I help in cases" Henry knew that wasn't all true..but he was desperate.

Sophie started to rock on the bed, it was now starting to make Henry nervous..

" Well? "  
" Alright Henry," she said. You see, Sophie has a lot more to herself than what meets the eyes. She truly was a mystery. She could have the most unpredictable mood swings. One minute, she could be getting into a HUGH fight. The next, she would be cuddling up with him as if she was sorry. So, Henry always had to be very careful around her. He didn't want to tick her off.

Today, she was in what seemed like a very good mood. She gave Henry a Hug.  
" Can we watch a movie later? " She asked hopefully. Henry shook his head.  
" No, I don't have time for a movie... I have a new dead line for my graphic novel." Henry then noticed how unhappy she looked.

" Hey, Don't give me that look! I said I didn't have time for a _movie_." He immediately saw a smile come on her face. He couldn't help. She really was a sweet girl at times.  
Then it hit him, She wasn't a 'Girl' at all. Well, She was of course , Just not a HUMAN or VAMPIRE girl. Henry than remembered that elves could get over emotional at times.

Sophie was about to leave the room when she was pushed across room. She looked up and noticed that she was in Henry's arms. He had a huge smile on his face, an almost idiotic smile. Henry liked to play 'games' with her. To her, the games where too dangerous. She then rolled her eyes..

_Why did I ever say something so STUPID! Why did I proclaim that No one could startle me? _Ever since then Henry would always startle her when she least expect it.

" Sometimes I REALLY wish you weren't a vampire!' Sophie said looking up at Henry,  
"Really? Why?" He asked curiously.

" One, So you wouldn't always startle me. Two, you always seem to know if I'm lying or not!"  
" I don't think that's so bad, You do know that even if I was a mortal still I would be still trying to startle you. Right?" He said.  
" Yeah, I kind of figured that out." Sophie said, she then leaned against Henry's chest. He smiled in pulled her into an embrace.

Sophie smiled, _He hasn't held me like this for centuries! _

Henry was also thinking, _I'm surprised shes not trying to pull away. We haven't gotten anywhere this close in forever! _

He sighed, _Great, She better not be using any of her powers against me! I feel guilty now, I haven't even payed any attention to her sense she arrived home! I feel horrible._

He pulled Sophie closer to his chest until her head was touching him. Sophie listened to his heartbeat. She felt herself getting drowsy with every minute. She was going to say good night and retire. Then she thought,

_No way! I always want to be with Henry and now my chance! _So, She just pushed him over to the couch. Henry just blinked.

_Why do I always forget how strong she is? Thank god __Celluci__ isn't here!_ He then lay down on the couch. Sophie crawled onto Henry's chest and resumed her position. Henry couldn't help but to smile. _The little princess must ALWAYS get what she wants!_ He then brushed her chocolate brown curls away from her face. Henry couldn't help but notice how tiny and fragile she was. She looked as though she was stuck in the body of a six-year old. Sophie half needled on Henry, her blue eyes looked at him questioning.

" I thought you had a graphic novel to work on?" She asked. Henry sighed.  
" Oh yeah, that. Well, We never get to spend time together. Just the two of us.. You are FAR more than important than those graphic novels!" This brought out a huge smile on Sophie's face.

" I'm tired, how about you?" Henry asked.

" You just woke up three hours ago!" She said surprised.  
" Well I had to work on case, Besides, It feels like 10!" He then kissed Sophie's forehead, he gently put her head on his chest. She then felt drowsy as she heard the heart and fell asleep. After Henry kissed on the forehead again.

_I STILL Can't believe how she looks so much like a porcelain doll! _Was Henry's last thought before fell asleep.

Little did they know that they wouldn't to be able to get near as close at all in the future.

_Authors Note: _You will NOT See any more major fluff until the later chapters. It WILL Get better. I already have my next chapter planned


End file.
